


Last Chance Gas

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation in the last phone booth in North America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance Gas

The rain was coming down at an angle. Maura could have told her the exact degree, not that it mattered and not that anyone cared. The bright security lights of the gas station light them up like an island and cast the highway into a hazy darkness. The headlights streaking by looked like fireflies. Korsak went inside to pay for the gas and get snacks for the road, while the two uniformed officers kept an eye on the prisoner they were transporting. The guy was docile enough and, once they got him to New York, they would be back on the road and on their way home in no time.

Funny how sometimes 'no time' was far too long.

Jane checked her cell phone - still no signal out here between nothing and nowhere - and climbed out of the car. She turned her collar up against the rain and told Frost, shoulders hunched against the rain, that she was going to make a quick call. The parking lot was shimmering as spilled gas mixed with the rain and formed pungent rainbows. She crossed at a jog, zeroing in on the small glass booth that looked like it had been transported from an old Superman comic.

To her relief and no small surprise, it was functioning and non-vandalized. She listened for a dial tone and called Maura, leaning against the wall so she could see when Frost finished with the gas and Korsak returned with their pop and candy. The line rang long enough that she almost thought she had misdialed. She was just about to hang up when there was a click, a fumbling noise, and then a rushed, "Dr. Maura Isles."

"It's me, sorry. Were you asleep?"

"Jane." It was like a benediction, and Jane closed her eyes. She loved the way Maura said her name. She'd never heard anyone say her name with such reverence before. She heard cloth against skin as Maura sat up. "I was awake. I was just masturbating."

Jane laughed. She covered her face and remembered Maura asking her, so innocently, about her self-loving technique. And then the demonstration, which led to...

"Gone for three hours and I've already been replaced by your hand."

"My hand is here. You're not." Maura chuckled into the phone. "I'm wearing those silk pajamas you like so much."

"Maura..." She looked toward the car again. Frost was back inside, but Korsak was still missing. Probably debating the finer points of nougat versus caramel. "I don't have time for this. I just called..." _To say I love you?_ She cursed Stevie Wonder for ruining that for everyone else. "I just called because I miss you."

"Why do you think I was masturbating?"

"You were thinking of me?"

"This past year, every time I've masturbated it's been to thoughts of you." Maura's voice was soft and dreamy, and Jane rested her forehead against the streaked glass of the booth. "Do you think about me?"

Jane whispered, "Yeah. You were beautiful." She smirked. "I respond well to beautiful regardless of gender."

Maura chuckled. "Can I start masturbating again?"

"Please." Jane closed her eyes and swallowed. She licked her lips. "I don't have a lot of time. Will you finish for me?"

"Sure."

She pictured Maura lying in bed, the blankets down around her thighs. Her hand was inside her pajama bottoms. Jane could almost see the movement of her fingers between Maura's legs, the way the silk moved with her touches. Maura was breathing into the phone, and Jane made sure that her lips were close enough to the receiver that Maura could hear her, too.

The glass was becoming fogged with her breath, and the rain continued to pelt the sides, but she could see Korsak walking out of the store with a white plastic bag. "I have to hurry, Maura. Come for me, babe."

Maura whispered Jane's name, and Jane shivered. She heard a moan on the other side of the line and bit her bottom lip. She knew the sound all too well already, and she knew she was blushing. "Maura. I'm right there with you, hon. I'm right next to the bed and I'm watching--"

"Jane, I love you."

"I love you, too." Jane smiled. "I love you, Maura." She rubbed the back of her hand against her cheek. The phone booth was so old that apparently a droplet had gotten inside and dripped down her face. "Come for me, baby."

Maura moaned, and her voice faded as the phone drifted away from her face. A second later, after some grappling, Maura was back.

"Hon?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Thanks for calling."

Jane smiled. "Any time."

She saw a blob moving through the water and fog and knew Korsak was coming to check on her. "Maura, honey, unless you want Vince Korsak's voice in your afterglow..."

"Oh, God. Love you. I owe you one."

Jane's heart skipped a beat at the thought. "I love you." She hung up quickly and opened the door just as Korsak reached it. He pointed past her. "You need some more time?" He was struggling to cover his head with the collar of his coat, which was already drenched.

"No, I'm good."

"Then let's get on the road."

"Sounds good to me." Jane ducked her head and followed Korsak across the parking lot again. The sooner they were back on the road, the sooner they would stop for the night. The sooner she was safe in a hotel room and she could call Maura back and get what she was owed.


End file.
